


Interlude B26

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [203]
Category: NCIS, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Exhaustion, F/M, Heaven, M/M, Sex Toys, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: ֍ Tinkering with the timeline, playthings though the post - and Mr. Lucius Holmes is feeling his age, which may actually be good as he is not feeling much else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aely/gifts).



**Heaven**

Mrs. God smiled down at the scene before Her.

“Doctor Watson, broken but happy”, She beamed. “He is so lucky.”

“I doubt that his butt would agree with that statement”, God said dryly. “Or his innards!”

“Yes”, She said with a knowing smile. “It really is amazing some of the things that those supposedly staid Victorians invented.”

God suddenly had a Very Bad Thought.

“You did not..... you know.”

“Not what, dearest?” She smiled.

“Bring forward a few inventions just so that they could have better sex”, He said.

“That would have been _wrong_ , dearest”, She said firmly.

He noted that She did not deny it, though. Gulp!

֍


	2. Chapter 2

_[Narration by Mr. Antenor 'Tony' Encise-Weatherly, Esquire]_

I had really liked London. I had no trouble selling my body to supplement my income; I had long known that being a third son meant that I had to cut my cloth accordingly. Indeed I may have settled there permanently but Father's illness had meant that he had sent for me to return home. I had intended to come straight back to the city – but the man – all man – that Father sent to bring me back was his new kennel-master, like him a former Marine. And when I met Jethro – oh Lordy those muscles! Thank God that he was single and amenable; London lost is appeal overnight and I could not wait to get back to Yorkshire!

Father thankfully recovered but soon the less pleasant members of my family – my sluttish mother, my money-grabbing sister and feckless elder brother – had started to become suspicious about my sudden interest in the hounds. Fortunately the kennels were isolated and the dogs had excellent hearing so the chances of anyone sneaking up on us had been minimal. But when I had heard from Father that he was bringing Mr. Sherlock Holmes to the area, my heart had sunk. I had been sure that that great detective would uncover our secret and while I did not fear for myself I did for my beloved Jethro. And I had been right; Mr. Holmes had indeed uncovered our secret – and he had not been the only one. I do not think I had ever felt more mortified in my young life when my own father had told me that he had known all along!

Fortunately matters then worked out much better than even I had hoped. My mother made an attempt to expose my relationship to the family lawyer but Mr. Holmes successfully circumvented it and exposed her own wrongdoings, which led Father to bring forward his plans for a divorce that may have split the family but meant that I saw much less of three people that I disliked intently. Father did indeed move Jethro into the Hall until his house could be repaired which was good of him, although my love then refused to have sex with me because 'it would not be fair to his employer'. Damnation!

I made him pay in the end though, and in his end. Before leaving, Mr. Holmes most kindly showed me a most useful little catalogue for a store not far from where he lived in London, and I was able to make several interesting purchases to celebrate our return to the kennels. It was just as well that they were so isolated with the way that I had Jethro screaming; I certainly told it to my Marine!

֍


	3. Chapter 3

_[Narration by Mr. Lucius Holmes, Esquire]_

I lay back in our bed, an exhausted and utterly broken man. Fifty years of age and I was increasingly sure that I would not survive to see fifty-one! I could not possibly feel worse!

Sandy's half-brother Benji had come round yesterday, and That Horny Bastard of a lover of mine had suggested his sibling join him taking me and...... I had nothing left! Having fucked and sucked every last drop of come out of me between them, Ben had left with a cheque (which thankfully I had written beforehand; I doubt I could have lifted a pen at that stage!) and a smirk as bad as Sandy's usual one, damn them both. Thank the Lord that it was a Saturday morning and I had the rest of the weekend to recover.

Sandy's own huge muscular figure loomed into view and I had the terrible feeling that my recovery time, like my life, was about to be seriously shortened. 

“Come on old man” he teased. “Breakfast is ready.”

I groaned at the thought of all those stairs. Last night was one of the few times that I had taken the lead before 'normal service' had been resumed and.... seriously, stairs in my condition?

“You can go and bring me up some”, I not-grumbled. “And get me a tray.”

“Not up to standing yet?” the bastard teased. “Perhaps I can help?”

And with that he began to work on my poor cock which, somehow, started getting hard again. I just lay back and moaned. He was mean to me!

The last thing I remember after (somehow) coming for Lord alone knew what time was him wiping me down and snuggling in beside me. Meh, breakfast could wait. Give me enough time and I could make it down there. Or at least see about getting a ground-floor bedroom put in. Stairs were _hard!_

“And cut with the smirking!” I muttered.

“Not a chance, _daddy!”_

I would have swatted him but that would have involved moving body parts. The bastard knew full well that every time he said that word, 'something' moved despite my otherwise broken body. And from where his hand was going......

֍

The boy had to feed me when what little was left of me eventually came round an hour later. There are worse ways to spend a day than in one's lover's arms, even if the fellow is a complete sex-maniac.

“I might ask Lloyd to come round later as well”, he muttered.

My eyes widened in terror. I could see it on my headstone: 'Here lies Mr. Lucius Holmes, killed through sex!'

֍


End file.
